injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Asura (Multiverse saga)
Asura is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Asura is a character from the series of games, asura's wrath, created by Capcom. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Combatants Pack. History Asura had a somewhat happy life with his wife Durga and his child, Mithra. He and Yasha were students of Augus and they participated in numerous battles against the impureGohma. At some point in the Emperor's castle, Sergei, Wyzen and Kalrow confronted Asura and Wyzen tried to persuade him to join Deus's cause, The Great Rebirth, but he declined. Later when his daughter was appointed new priestess, he was outraged and didn't want his daughter to be involved in war. After the battle against theGohma and Vlitra he was framed for killing Emperor Strada by the Seven Deities and stripped of his godly powers and plunged into Naraka. His daughter kidnapped, his wife killed, Asura is now on a quest of vengeance fueled by pure rage. Ending Crash of Universes Moveset Special Attacks * Fireball Bullets: '''he'll use his six fists to launch rapid fireballs at the opponent. * '''Spin Shockwave: '''Asura will use three of his arms to smash through the air and cause a small outward shockwave that can either cause a wall bounce upon contact or destroy/reflect projectiles. * '''Rising Smash: '''Asura will rise up into the air and does an angle smash into the ground. * '''Soul-Destruction: '''Asura will dash forward and grab the opponent, sucking out some of their souls and throwing them away in the opposite direction. * '''Fire God: '''Asura will dash through the air on fire and cause a barrage of small hit damage. * '''Fireball Smash: '''This attack will bring Asura down to the ground faster than gravity, his fist smashing into the ground and causing an outward shockwave. * '''Vanish Move: '''A quick teleport move that makes Asura appear on the other side of the screen. '''Grab Overheat: Asura spins with his fists outstretched, summoning a shockwave of mantra that knocks the opponent backwards, and uppercuts the foe into the air with his left fists. Super Move ajra Asura: Asura grows four extra arms in a burst of mantra, greatly increasing his stats and causing all of his attacks to hit multiple times. Ultimate Attack Asura the Destructor: Asura charges forward. If he hits the opponent, he delivers a fierce combo of punches, ending with an uppercut that sends the opponent into the air, and he jumps after them. Asura then transforms into Asura the Destructor, and after a barrage of powerful mantra blasts, brings all six fists down on the opponent, devastating the landscape along with crushing them. Entrace, exit, and taunt '''Entrace: '''Asura lands onscreen and slams his fist into the ground when he hits it, destroying the earth beneath him, before getting up and taking a fighting stance. '''Exit: '''Asura punches the ground, fire and magma spewing out around him, before turning his back to the camera as the kanji for "To be continued" appears at the bottom of the screen. '''Taunt: '''Stomps his foot and says "Come on!” or “Fight me!” Appereances Asura.png|normal Six_armed_vajra_asura_by_superkaijuking-d8xsp1i.png|Vajra mode Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Category:DLC Characters Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes